Deathly Sollows
by sessomse3
Summary: Juliet is running and is convinced that she is being chased by a dangerous killer.


I was walking in the freezing rain. My feet were completely dead. I tried to keep moving in till my heart couldn't stop beating. I was being chased. I could feel their foot steps, I could taste their breathe, I could see their scent. I was terrified. I felt my body losing high amounts of oxygen. When I finally tripped and clasped into the wooden ground. It hurt my elbows and knees. Before I fell into dead sleep I felt them touching me. Their breathe smelt like pepper mint and their bodies smelt like layers of vodka. I heard a roar of a car engine.

When I woke up, All I saw was black. I smelt blood and alcohol.

"Where am I?" I asked out of curiosity

"In a cave." He said looking dead.

"Why?"

"I thought you died." He answered.

"You were chasing me." I replied

"I was following you because I found your wallet." He explained.

"Oh... Thats where that went." I said half confused.

"Yeah." He grinned.

"Are you drunk?" I asked.

"No. My room mate is." He answered.

"Am I?" I asked very dizzy.

"I don't know." He said almost going into laughter.

"Whats your name?" I asked shyly.

"Andy." He answered.

"Juliet." I said stammering.

"Pretty." He smiled at me making complete eye contact.

"Now I'm sure your not drunk." I said laughing.

"Thanks I think." He said with a sexy masculine voice.

"2 questions?" I said out of confusion and curiosity.

"Shoot." He answered.

"Why do you live in a cave? And why do I smell blood?"I asked.

"1: I live in a cave because I can do whatever the hell I want and its under the radar. Its not really high chance of someone coming into a cave which they probably thinks as bears in it. 2: My room mate fell out the glass window and his body was consumed with shards of glass. I called 911." He explained with no breathes in between.

"Nice." I said out of complete shock.

"Where do you live?" He asked.

"I don't." I answered

"You must live somewhere?" He asked again.

"My parents kicked me out when I was 17 and I had no where to go. My best friend died of OD and her place is being sold off and I don't have the money to pay rent because I got fired from my job." I explained losing breathe.

"Wow thats a story." He said in surprised.

"You can stay rent!" He said in excitement.

"Yeah and no shower or toilet." I said frowning.

"I ordered that last week." He answered.

"Where did you get the money?" I asked.

"I have 2 jobs." He answered.

"Doing what?" I asked

"I work in a band and get money touring and so forth. I also work at my band member's music store." He answered.

"Wow." I said in aww

"What was the job you got fired from?"He asked.

"Burger King."I answered.

"Nice." He said nicely.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"I half to go to work tomorrow at 8:30 a.m so I'll probably be gone when you wake up. But I'll leave money on the table if you need it." He explained

"Thanks." I answered half a sleep.

"Night." He said yawning.

Then he unexpectedly kissed me and left. I was in complete shock. I didn't know what to do. Should I follow him? Should I stay here? Then the answer finally came to me.

"You coming?" He asked while walking away.

I got up and grabbed his hand. I swiftly followed him into the part of the cave that was unknown to me. It had a curtain acting like a door.A bed with a soft appearance. We were snuggled into the bed. I dozed off automatically.

That morning he was gone. I expected though.

Later on in the day something unexpected. And killing. Andy got murdered. By a guy who shot with a gun from across the street in broad daylight. I kept thinking it was my fault. Like I was bad luck or something. I couldn't stand him being dead. So I ran.

What Juliet didn't know was that Andy was still alive. The bullet missed any major organ. Andy looked for her,but he could never find her. 4 years later Juliet appeared on the news. She killed herself with drugs and over use of alcohol. Andy cried for months. He ripped apart the newspaper hoping it was a lie. But it wasn't.

Their love was sweet their love was kind.

Their love was one hard to find.

It had a depressing ending indeed.

But at least they found each other.

Their love remain forever.

Inside Andy.


End file.
